… CONNASSE !
by J.Sirelue
Summary: Elle devait tenir sa promesse, elle n'avait que trop repousser l'échéance. Le moment était arrivé, et si ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que l'on avait attendu d'elle, elle espérait faire plaisir à sa mère intransigeante. En tout cas elle était prête à mettre son plan en marche. (#StoryOfTheMonth Décembre)


Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à _Bruniblondi_ (oui oui!)

Note : HELLLLLLLLO ! Le voici le voilà, la dernière #StoryOfTheMonth ! Je ne pense pas en refaire l'an prochain, mais je vous tiens au courant sur ma page. D'ailleurs si vous y aller ( _Orange Sanguine_ ) vous y trouverez un post pour _ **gagner des biscuits de Noël**_ oui oui ! J'envoie des biscuits fait maison à deux personnes tiré au sort (mercredi) donc allez y vite. Il y a également un sondage très important, si vous voulez participer à la vie de la page. Voilà pour ça !

Note sur l'OS : Cet OS est une fanfiction sortie de ma tête après la lecture de l'œuvre original de _Bruniblondi_ , (elle l'a d'ailleurs corrigé cet OS). Si vous ne connaissait pas c'est trois tomes plus un bonus, connu sous le nom _« Les protecteurs »_ vous pouvez les trouver sur _fictionpress_ ou sur le site _Lulu_

Résumé : Elle devait tenir sa promesse, elle n'avait que trop repousser l'échéance. Le moment était arrivé, et si ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que l'on avait attendu d'elle, elle espérait faire plaisir à sa mère intransigeante. En tout cas elle était prête à mettre son plan en marche. (#StoryOfTheMonth Décembre)

[… CONNASSE !]

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures sur cette petite ville perdue dans le monde, lui-même perdu dans les univers. Une jeune femme, à l'attitude suspecte, entra dans une maison. Par chance, il n'y avait aucun chien pour donner l'alerte. Voulant se rassurer, la jeune femme se répéta comme un mantra.

« C'est elle qui l'a demandé. C'est elle qui l'a demandé. »

Seulement, même si _« elle »_ lui avait demandé, la _voleuse_ culpabilisait légèrement de rentrer ainsi sans autorisation.

« Je veux lui faire la surprise ! Et je ne vole rien. »

Elle savait pourtant que ce n'était pas bien.

« Bon ça suffit la conscience, j'ai promis je le ferais et je le ferais bien. D'ailleurs je ne t'écoute plus. »

Ignorant la voix de la _raison_ , l' _intruse_ rentra plus franchement dans la maison à la périphérie de la ville. Et, sur la pointe des pieds, comme si cela pouvait la rendre plus discrète, elle traversa la salle à manger où un vestige de repas avec ce qui semblait être une saucisse de Morteau, était abandonné sur la table. Tout aussi doucement, elle s'approcha de _L_ 'ordinateur. Ce n'était plus le même, mais elle supposa que ça ferait l'affaire. Rassuré de ne pas avoir entendu de bruit à l'étage, elle alluma la bête en espérant qu'aucun son ne la dénoncerait.

Une fois démarré, elle fouilla sans attendre dans les documents jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle voulait. L'intruse y était, elle avait déniché ce qu'elle cherchait.

Désirant que sa plaisanterie de mauvais goût…

« Hey ça suffit ! Je t'entends ! »

Je pensais que tu ne m'écoutais plus ? Enfin peu importe. Où en étais-je ? Haaa oui.

Désirant que sa plaisanterie de _très mauvais goût_ , soit remarquée au plus vite, la jeune femme changea la forme de l'écriture pour la passer en gras et en italique, avant de démarrer son _méfait_.

« Pffff…Faut toujours que tu exagères. »

Le curseur clignota quelque seconde à ce qui correspondait à la page soixante-dix-neuf avant qu'elle ne se lance.

 _ **« – Écoute Delduriün...**_

 _ **– Non, toi, tu vas m'écouter ! Me coupe-t-il. Tu as le choix. Ou tu es avec moi ou tu es contre moi ! Choisis !**_

 _ **– Quoi ? Attends, tu me demandes de choisir entre Aléna et toi ? M'étranglais-je.**_

 _ **Ce doit être une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas me demander ça. Et pourtant…**_

 _ **Comment peut-il me demander de choisir entre deux parties de moi ? C'est juste impossible. Et il doit le comprendre puisqu'il recule d'un pas en me fixant avec tristesse.**_

 _ **Seulement, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche**_ _ **,**_ _ **je m'approche à grand pas de lui et je le pousse de toute**_ _ **s**_ _ **mes forces jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé au mur. Je suis conscient que ce n'est qu'en grande partie la surprise qui m'a parmis d'avoir le dessus, mais étrangement il ne se débat pas. J'ai mes mains à plat sur son torse et je dois lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder.**_

 _ **Pris d'un élan inconnu, je glisse mes doigts jusqu'à son cou et l'incite à se baisser jusqu'à moi. Une fois ses yeux fixés dans les miens je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Delduriün semble d'abord surpris avant de finalement me rendre mon baiser. Ses grandes mains s'emparent de ma taille et il me rapproch**_ _ **e**_ _ **de son corps fort ce qui l'oblige à me soulever. Je me laisse faire, emporter par une passion inconnue. C'est étrange cette intimité ne semble pas normale. C'est comme si je m'embrassais devant un miroir, mais en mieux, car la glace est chaude ferme et…**_

 _ **Et a une érection d'enfer contre mon bas**_ _ **-**_ _ **ventre.**_

 _ **Quand cette information se fraie enfin un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau**_ _ **,**_ _ **j'écarquille les yeux dans notre baiser et de toute mes forces, je me repousse de son étreinte. Ce qui**_ _ **a**_ _ **pour effet de me retrouver le cul parterre.**_

 _ **Il me regarde un sourire démoniaque sur le visage. Ce qui ne dénote pas de sa personne, puis il s'accroupit pour pouvoir me parler de sa voix grave et basse.**_

 _ **– Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu es dans le même état.**_

 _ **Comme pour marquer ses dires, il pose son immense main sur mon entrejambe et je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter à ce contact. Étrangement, ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je réalise mon propre état d'excitation.**_

 _ **Malheureusement, je ne me sens incapable d'autre chose que de le fixer. Mon regard encré au sien. C'est une voix que nous connaissons bien tous les deux qui nous sort de notre torpeur.**_

 _ **– Vous comptiez vous amuser sans moi ?**_

 _ **Aléna, celle qui nous complète, celle que nous aimons, nous détaille, ou plus précisément fixe la main de Drew sur mon sexe toujours aussi palpitant d'anticipation.**_

 _ **Je ne peux pas choisir, je les veux tous les deux…**_

– Qui êtes-vous ?! Que faites-vous ici !

La voix intransigeante fit sursauter la jeune femme qui était plongée dans les mots qu'elle tapait sur l'ordinateur qui ne lui appartenait pas. Prit au piège, elle leva les mains sans pour autant se retourner. Les pas derrière elle se rapprochèrent et l'intruse finit par sentir un objet en bois se coller à son dos.

– Sérieux Mag ? Une batte de baseball ?

L'importune avait lâché ses mots avec naturel en se retournant toujours les bras en l'air. Une fois face à la propriétaire des lieux, ce qu'elle avait dit se confirma, elle avait bel et bien une batte dans les mains.

Le choc, ou la surprise lui fit baisser la batte et sa bouche de la dite Mag s'ouvrit, dévoilant son incompréhension.

– Surprise ? Proposa la jeune femme qui baissa les bras.

– Justine ?! Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

Hésitante, la traîtresse-

 _« Oh tu te calmes la voix, j'ai trahi personne ! »_ S'offusqua la félonne alors qu'elle roulait des yeux en entendant ce mot.

 _« Tu crois que je comprends pas ? »_

Retournant à ce qui se déroulait dans la maison, Justine se décala pour dévoiler l'ordinateur. Mag s'approcha les sourcils froncés en regardant le document qu'elle connaissait si bien. C'était ses protecteurs, ses bébés, _son histoire_.

Se rapprochant sans un mot, elle se pencha pour lire la partie du texte qui était en gras et italique. Elle resta silencieuse tout le temps de sa lecture alors que la scélérate se balançait nerveusement sur ses pieds. Finalement, la lectrice à la batte de baseball se redressa et se tourna pour faire face à celle qui s'était introduite chez elle.

– … CONNASSE ! Tu avais promis un Draléna !


End file.
